Happily Ever After?
by Singing Tree
Summary: When Max almost loses Fang in the last battle, she realizes her true feelings for him. What happends when they go to school? or when someone sees the flocks wings? will their secret get out? what will the price be to keep them silent? MAJOR FAXNESS
1. Let's blow this joint!

**A/N: Ok, this is Singing Tree's friend. We share users, and here's my story (well, Max's). Hope you like!**

FPOV:

"Max! Get down!" I shouted over the noise. We had to get down, FAST! All of the sudden, there was a deafening boom. I dove out of the way, but not quick enough as a big pile of who-knows-what came crashing down on me. But that was it, Itex was down FOREVER! There were a few more Erasers, but we had won, and they knew it. With these thoughts, I crashed onto the ground. OUCH!!

MPOV:

"Report!" I screamed as I sat up, having just dived for cover from one of Iggy's notorious bombs (which, by the way, had just happened to hit a gas pipe), and then BOOM! Itex was GONE!

"Here," I heard, turning to see Angel's pretty face covered in ashes and grime. I rushed to hug her, glad that she was okay.

"That was one heck of a war. And I didn't even see it!" Iggy said, out of breath. Then I saw two more black, ash covered faces coming toward me. I rushed to hug them, and then remembered that there should be another face coming.

"Fang! FANG!" I shouted in desperation. I needed him! He COULDN'T be gone!

"Over here," Fang called faintly. I rushed towards the sound of his voice; he was buried under a pile of debris. I quickly pushed everything off of him, ignoring the pain that shot through my own body. He was in a bad state; bloody, cut-up, and bruised, but then again, we were all beaten up pretty badly.

"Max," he said, brushing away tears that I hadn't even noticed. "Shh...Max, its fine. I'm fine," he said again. "Max, why are you crying? Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of worry. I blushed, and looked away.

"No, I'm fine," I replied. He sighed, and tried to get into a sitting position.

"Max," he said quietly, keeping my face in his hands. I looked up into his brown eyes. "Max, you thought you lost me, didn't you?" he whispered. I nodded and hugged him. Surprised, he hugged me tighter, and then kissed me. I kissed him back wanting this moment to last forever.

"Fang," I whispered against his lips. "Mmmmm..."

"I love you" I whispered back as he held me closer. We broke apart as the rest of the flock came towards us. I pulled everyone into a tight hug.

"Ahhh"...to tight" Gazzy squealed. I ruffled his already messy hair but turned as I heard a sob. I looked up to see Angel stifling her sob.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into my lap.

She looked at me, her eyes teary. "Total, he's gone."

"Oh, Angel honey I'm sooo sorry" We were all fond of the dog (if Total was alive, he'd kill me that I called him a dog) but Angel had shared a special connection with him.

I smiled at her, trying to comfort her, and thought, _don't worry, Angel. He'll always be in your heart, and he's in good 'hands.'_ I saw a small smile tug at the corner of her mouth. G-d, that kid's been through a lot! I mean, we all have, but she's just 6! I was so proud of my flock. We had all been through so much! And we had all made it out together and alive.

"Is anyone up for flying?" I asked.

"Yeah!" said Nudge. "Let's hit it! Uhh...Max, where to?"

"The Martinez's'," I said.

"Yes!" Nudge exclaimed. "I love it there! We could..." before she could go on, I held up my hand, signaling for her to stop. "Oops. Sorry, Max."

"S'okay," I said, while taking up into the air. "C'mon. Let's go."


	2. Couldn't Sleep

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

TWO WEEKS LATER

**FPOV**

I looked up from the TV as I heard a light rap on the door.

"Yeah" The door peeped open and in peered Max's face and blonde hair. Gosh she was sooo beautiful.

"Can I come in" she asked "Sure" replied patting a place besides me on the bed. I glanced at the clock as she came down to sit next to me.

"Geez Max, what are you doing up?!"

"I could ask you the same" she replied. "I couldn't sleep" I muttered

"Me neither" I put my arms around her waist pulling her closer. She laid her head down on my shoulder and we sat there totally content. I heard her yawn and whispered "Can you go to sleep now?"

"MmHmm..." she replied but she didn't get up. I started tracing circles on her arms and back.

"Would you like to sleep in here tonight?" I asked "MmHmm.." I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, you need some sleep." She laid her head on my chest. I kissed her neck softly and said "G'nite. I love you"

"I love you too" she said as she spun around in my arms, kissing me full on the lips. Then just as quickly she returned her head to my chest and fell asleep.


	3. Busted Twice

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter!**

**MPOV**

I woke up, Fangs arm wrapped around my waist holding me tightly to him. I snuggled closer, turning so that I was now facing him. I closed my eyes since I was still sleepy, when I felt lips on my neck, Cheek, forehead, and then press gently on my own.

"G'mornin" he said before kissing me again. Then we were interrupted by a loud banging on the door. I turned to Fang worried.

"Go into the bathroom" he hissed. I ran lightly. Another loud knock.

"Yeah" Fang said sleepily. Mom came in, "Fang where's Max?" I peered through a little crack in the door and saw Fang open his mouth to reply but before he could get a word out mom said "And don't think of lying, I know she was in here!" I sighed and came out of the bathroom.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Uhh… Max can I speak to you for a sec?" I glanced at Fang then turned back to my mom. "Yeah sure"

When we were out in the hallway mom said " Max please tell me yur being responsible? I know you two have feeling for each other but still.."

"Mooooom" I whined "I'm not doin ANYTHING!!" I turned to go "Oh and Max you guys are starting school soon." I whirled around to see if she was serious ( which I knew she was)

"WHAAAT!?!?!" I asked shocked. "You guys need to start living a normal life and a good education!"

"Mom, we are NEVER going to live a normal life!" I said while taking out my wings a little to prove my point.

"It wasn't up for discussion, I just thought I'd let you know" Uhhhgggg… fine just make sure this school is better then are old one" I knew she was going to win this argument so I dropped it. I stomped on to my room pulled on a top and jeans. Feeling frustrated I went into Fang's room.

"Whoops…" I turned to go put realizing he was in the middle of getting dressed. "No it's fine" he said grabbing my wrists and pulling me onto his lap. I leaned on his bare chest feeling all the anger and frustration wash away.

"Sooo… what did yur mom want? Did you get in trouble?" he asked conversationally. "Uhhh… she just…umm…wanted to know if… ahhh…. we were being responsible." I blushed as I said this.

"Mmmm…" he said grabbing me by my waist and pushing me down on the bed. "And what did you answer?" I looked up at him (seeing as that wasn't too difficult since his face was barley an inch from mine)

"I said we were" I replied puzzled. He leaned down to kiss me and I traced my tongue on his lower lip asking, no, begging for leeway. He complied. Suddenly he pulled away leaving me wanting more.

"So," he said "as long as we're being responsible she doesn't mind this though? And before I could even open my mouth to answer he was kissing me again. Then fro outside the door I heard a little 7 year old voice singing.

"Quick" I said to Fang" lock down your thoughts" he nodded but it was too late.

**A/N: Please review!**


	4. Angel, the Little Devil

A/N 1: sorry I haven't updated but with skewl and everything in the way well ya know how it is so anyway I mite not be able to often as often as you would like but I really am trying.

2. to all my reviewers THANKZ ATON u don't know how much all your advice and stuff helps even if I don't always use it I still really appreciate it sooo just wanted to let u know to… CONTINUE reviewing.

FPOV

"Fang and Max sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Angel thought to everyone

"Fang will you, please keep you're thought to yourself these are NOT things a 7 year old girl has to know!" Angel shouted. This she didn't bother to think to me so I got a snickering Max.

"Oh Fang, WHAT were you thinking?" she snickered. If it was possible for me to have blushed but I don't blush so is all I had was this really embarrassing feeling.

ANGEL… I thought you have something to be scared of if you don't stop now she heard the menace in my voice and backed off.

"So" I said casually "where were we?" she kissed me once but then said "Hey, we haven't been out flying in a while and I was thinking we could take the kids out to a park or something. Are you in?"

"Sure" I said kissing her again. She backed away once more.

MPOV

I chuckled as I saw the annoyed look on Fang's face as I backed away from a kiss yet again.

"Oh and we're going to school soon" I said skipping out of the room.

FPOV

Later that day we all went out flying. We were all really enjoying ourselves since it had been a while since we last flew. I looked over at Nudge who was chatting away as usual with Angel and then to Gazzy who was explaining in great detail what all the girls down below looked at then to Max. Her wings catching the sunlight and her hair blowing around her face.

MPOV

'Max' Angel thought to me 'hmm..'

'Well Fang is thinking how gorgeous you are.'

FPOV

Max looked up at me and blushed, I smiled puzzled. She flew over to me taking my hand in hers. She saw my expression 'It's nothing Fang Angel thought I just told her you thought she was gorgeous.' I clenched my fist and flew after a half-screaming half-laughing Angel


	5. Yippee for Skewl!

MPOV

We walked into the house tired from all the flying.

"Hey Ella, how's school?" "Great" she replied. "Speaking of school…" mom interrupted "Let's all go into the living room."

Once we were all piled in the living room mom began. "I've enrolled you all in school. Angel will be in 2nd grade, Gazzy in 5th and Nudge in 8th. You all will be going to Lakeside Elementary. Iggy, Fang and Max you will be in 10th grade in Lakeside High. It's two different buildings on the same property." She explained.

"YES!!!" cheered Angel "I know I'm sooo exited" exclaimed Nudge as they ran off.

"Oh come on I don't get to be with Ig" Gazzy whined "sorry man" Iggy replied. Gazzy stomped out of the room but I could tell he was pleased about going to school. Iggy just stared at my mom (well I don't know how its really possible for a blind guy to stare but somehow he did) "Ummm…" he started "I'm blind," he pointed out "and while I don't need help others don't know that and I don't want anyone's help"

"I know" mom answered "I've explained everything to the teachers and even if you DO need help you'll have Max and Fang"

"Well, how bad can I be?" said Iggy "and beside there'll be tons of…" "GIRLS"

Fang chimed in with Iggy. I glared at Fang who was trying to hold in his giggles but not succeeding. When he saw me he just smirked and got up to leave.

"When do we start?" I asked. "In 3 days," she said "and tomorrow we can go shopping for school supplies and clothing"

"Yippee" I said in a bored voice "I get to go shopping with an over-exited Angel and non-controllable radio, yeah!" Mom just smiled at me and left to go cook dinner. I went upstairs to Ella and we played card for a while till mom called us down for supper.

FPOV

I heard Max coming down the stairs and went to hide up against the wall. "Hey" I said as she came down the last step. She jumped at my sudden appearance. I chuckled as she scowled. I bent down to give her a quick kiss and her frown turned upside-down. I let go seeing as Ella was bobbing down the stairs.

"Later" she whispered her voice barley audible.


	6. Night at the Park

MPOV

After dinner we all went to the park. It was a secluded park and therefore we could fly around. I was pushing Angel on a swing when I poked her "You're it" I laughed running away. "No fair" squealed Angel "You didn't give me any warning!" she jumped off the swing and went after Gazzy who was running away. Then Gazzy stopped running and just stood there. Angel trotted over to him and poked him on the shoulder "you're it now" Angel ran away before Gazzy even knew what had hit him.

Sweetie you know you really shouldn't do that I thought I know came back her sweet innocent voice. I looked over at Iggy who was laughing then took off running but not fast enough. Soon we were all caught up in the game of tag. "Come and get me" mimicked Gazzy in a perfect imitation of Fang. Fang laughed and flew up just as a charging Iggy came at him. Iggy had heard the rush of wind as Fangs wings shot open. Iggy raced after Fang and before I knew Fang was coming after me. I ran then took off but before I was even half-way off the ground Fang on top of me. I rolled over pressing him into the ground and holding him there. I started to tickle him.

"Oh no you don't" Fang warned as I knew how much he hated being tickled. "No" I said "I really think I DO"

"You do not want to this" he warned yet again. "No I do" I stated plainly and began tickling him. "Yull get it" he cried. Son everybody was tickling everybody.

"Ok time to go home its getting late" I said, sitting up from having just received tickle torture from Fang and Iggy. And Fang was not nice about it he had let me go only when he realized I was having trouble breathing. Nudge was still on top of Gazzy so I had to go and pull her off.

"That was sooo much fun" she exclaimed "Thanx sooo much max"

"No problemo now let's get you off to bed"


	7. First Day

FPOV

I saw Max was nervous so I took her hand as we headed to our new school. She gave me a quick nervous smile. We had our story all rehearsed out. We were all adopted except for Max and that Gazzy and Angel were related but also adopted. I liked this cover up because its not half as weird to see Max and I holding hands when we are not a real family then it is so us holding hands when they thing we are a real family.(get my point?)

We went inside the office.

"Oh you must be Mrs. Martinez's new kids. Hello, and welcome to Lakeside High." A too perky woman with way too much lipstick on greeted us.

"Here let me show you to your rooms. I believe that you're supposed to be in Biology class now." She led us down the hallway and into the bio room.

MPOV

Ok I admit it I WAS a little nervous, OK a lot! But I was also worried for the little kids I knew they were all probably doing fine actually probably better than me!

"Class these are our new student." Our teacher Mrs. McCartney said with what seemed like mock enthusiasm.

"Why don't you all tell us a little bit about yourselves?"

"Umm . . . I'm Max, this is Nick, and this is James" I then told them we were 15 and then went on to tell them the story we had prepared about how we well most of us were adopted. They seemed to buy it. "Very nice," McCartney said "why don't you have a seat over there." She pointed to three seats towards the middle.

"Hey" said a pretty brunette girl to my left. "I'm Kelly"

"Hey" I replied back

"Well how to you like it hear so far? It's a bit quite and boring here but…"

"Well I haven't exactly been here for more then 10 minutes so I couldn't say but so far its ok. And besides quite and boring is FINE for me" Yeah I think I could get used to that, quite and boring but with my life yeah right. Fang smiled at me showing he had heard and felt the same way.

"Well if you need a tour around the building or anything just ask me."

"Thanks so much" I told her. I was glad I had made a friend.

"Miss Kelly would you like to share" coughed Mrs. McCartney.

Kelly blushed "sorry" Mrs. McCartney returned to lecturing the class bout who-knows-what.

"Sorry" I whispered. She smiled then scribbled something and then passed me a note. It's fine I get caught all the time so for the remainder of the class we passed notes. A new note skidded across my desk. So I see you have a new friend. Not so bad now is it:-) Love, Fang. I looked behind me ad smiled Fang smiled back and then a loud BUUUZZZZZZ went off and I jumped. I heard Fang chuckle and blushed. I walked to the next class with Fang and Kelly, Iggy was chatting away with a girl. Well wasn't he just the ladies man!

"Hey I'm Nick" Fang said.

"I know I'm Kelly"

Turns out me and Kelly had the same schedule and Fang and Iggy were with me in all classes but math cause turns out they're a bit smarter then me. But just in math! I had tried to explain that to Fang that just because he was smarter in math did not make a difference but he wouldn't listen.

FPOV

"Bye, see you later," I said.

"Bye," said Brinx. "Nice meeting you" I tuned and walked straight into Max.

"And who would that be?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh just a girl from math class, names Brinx."

Before she could get another word out, Iggy exclaimed, "This place is great there are tons of girls!"

"Iggy," said Max, "get a life!!"

"I'm trying," he retorted. Max just chuckled as we walked into history. Max went to sit by Kelly so I sat next to Ig and some random guy.

"Hey. I'm Zack. Your new here right?"

"Yeah, I'm Nick"

"Hey I saw you over there with Brinx, she is sooo hot she's like the most popular girl around. So you like her? I think she likes you, but then again what girl doesn't"

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You mean you haven't noticed all the girls staring at you? They all think you're hot!"

Okay I had never been told I was hot before especially not by a boy. I mean I knew I was good looking. I mean Max did tend to stare a bit.

"Nick? You there?"

"Oh sorry" I said "what were you saying?"

"I asked if you liked Brinx."

"Oh, yeah she's nice but I already have a girl."

"Really? Who?"

"Right over there" I pointed at Max.

"Wowzerz! That is one heck of a body!"

"I know" I said.

"So, since your not going out with Brinx, think you could hook me up?"

"Ah sure I'll try." Just then, a note came flying across my desk

So you really think I've got one heck of a body? This time I really blushed, I had forgotten how keen Max's ears were. She just sniggered at me then jumped yet again as the bell went off. It was my turn to laugh. She just glowered at me.

"You'll get used to it," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She took my hand as went to lunch. We sat at a table towards the back. Kelly came over and Mike, one of Iggy's friends joined in to. Just then my ears perked up as I heard my name being called.


	8. Hugging

MPOV

"Hey Nick" a musical voice sounded across the lunchroom. "Come sit with me" Brinx came over and started tugging at Fangs arm.

"Ok, ok" Fang said. He smiled and shrugged but got up to follow. How could he do that to me and on our first day at school? Did he really like that Brinx girl!

"Hello?" Kelly asked dangling her hand in front of me. "You there?"

"Oh, yeah sorry"

"S'ok, hey are you two like together"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well that wasn't very nice of him"

"I know," I said getting annoyed

"Well Brinx is like the most popular chick in school all the guys like her"

"Kelly this really isn't helping," I said.

"Oh, sorry Max."

"Nick will come back Max its ok"

"Thanks Ig"

"No problem, hey Mike want to see something?"

"NO," I said.

"Aw Max you don't even know what it is."

"I said no and you are not blowing up the school on our first day!"

"How does she do that?" I heard Iggy mutter. I chuckled but still felt down in the dumps.

I looked over to where Fang was sitting. He was chatting away and laughing. He NEVER laughed or showed any other emotion with anyone but me! The bell rang and I jumped.

"So" I said walking up behind Fang "How was your lunch?"

"Great," he said. "Brinx is hysterical I think you would like her."

"No thanks," I muttered.

"Max what's with you?"

"Who said there was anything with me?"

"Max, I've been with you long enough to know when something's bothering you"

"You," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Well seems like you like this Brinx an awful lot"

"MAX! I'm aloud to have my own friends, some of which include girls!"

"UUUHHHHGGGG!" I said frustrated. The rest of the day went by and we were getting ready to leave.

"Come on Nick" I whined. I turned realizing he wasn't there and saw he was with Brinx.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." and with that she hugged Fang.

FPOV

Before I knew it Brinx was hugging me. I hugged her back. I caught Max's glowering eye and shrugged as I walked over to her. It's not like I like Brinx or anything, I like her as a friend but apparently by the looks that Max was giving me it didn't appear that way to her. I took her hand as we walked down the steps.

"Cool it," I said. She yanked her hand out of mine.

"Cool it," she sneered "Why, I'm cool."

"No you're not"

"Fine your right I'm not cool with you going and hugging that Brinx girl!"

"I did not hug her! She hugged me!"

"Sure, sure keep on telling yourself that"

"Guys! Guys! I'm fully aware that you have issues going on. But PLEASE not here. Wait till we get home!" shouted Iggy. Max just quickened her pace. We were not through with this just yet!


	9. The Fight

MPOV

"Hey, guys! How was school?" I said putting on my happy face. Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were already home since they got out an hour earlier. They were sitting around the table eating chocolate chip cookies. I braced my self for the hour of conversation that I knew was coming. I sat there patiently munching on a cookie waiting for all 3 of them to finish.

"That's great," I said. "I'm glad you all had fun. Do you have any homework?"

"Did it."

"Good job! I'm just going to go upstairs to do mine ok." I headed up stairs and threw down my bag. Why did Fang have to be sooo annoying? We were getting along just fine and now this!

"What's eating you?" I turned startled; Fang had always had a knack just to appear.

"You," I said.

"I wish." He smiled.

"Not funny Fang!"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry I won't eat you I promise. Listen she hugged me"

"Well, you didn't have to go ahead and hug her back!" I snapped

"What, I was supposed to hurt her feeling?"

"Maybe you should have considered other peoples feeling as well" I nearly shouted

"Why what do you have against her?! I'm allowed to be friends with whomever I want!" he was advancing towards me and soon had me pressed up against the wall.

"I'm not saying your not!" I screamed in his face.

"Then what are you saying?"

"Ow! Fang, your hurting me! Let me go!" I tried to wriggle out from the wall.

"Oh I see the great Maximum Ride is jealous isn't she?" he hissed in my ear.

I was confused. I loved him and he was sooo close to me but he was being impossible!

"UUUHHHHHGGGG LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

I hit him on the side of his face. He looked at me a pained expression on his face but I was sure it wasn't from the punch he let me get down from the wall. And I flew out of the window at top speed. I felt the tears start to form. I f I would have been thinking logically I would have seen that I was acting way to irrational but I wasn't thinking logically so I didn't see that. I mean it just disturbed me to see fang hugging another girl, that's all. I slowly made my way back. Flying always calmed me down and most of the time so did Fang, but now he was the one causing it. I flew back into my room. God he was still there!!!

"Get out!" I snarled. I was in no mood to speak to him now.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Just leave me alone." He turned and walked out

FPOV

Uhhggg! She was being so difficult. Fine if she wanted me to leave her alone I would!

I slammed my door.

"Sheesh you got problems." I turned and saw Ig.

"You don't even know the half of it and what are you doing in here? I would know if you told me and I need some help."

"Go ask mom."

"Someone's been in a fight with his girlfriend," Ig chuckled.

"Were we really that loud?"

"Mm-hmm."

I finished up my homework and walked downstairs for dinner.

"So, how was school?" asked mom.

"Great," said Max putting on her fake smile that I knew would convince anyone but me.

"Oh, Max that's great!"

"Yeah…. umm… could I take my dinner upstairs? I have a lot of homework."

"Yeah sure."

She walked back upstairs without even glancing at me.


	10. Miserable!

A/N sorry so short ill update soon tho

MPOV

"Max what's going on?" Ella's gentle voice asked. "I know you and Fang were together and then I heard a lot of yelling and now at dinner you barley even glanced at him."

I smiled. I was so glad that I had Ella for a sister she was the type of person whom I could confide in so I told her everything. Ella listened and after I was done she hugged me

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry. It'll get better, I promise." I nodded even though I wasn't sure if I could believe her.

"Thank so much for listening." I stood up and went to put the kids to bed.

"Max, I'm sorry," said Angel as I was tucking her in.

"It's all right sweetie really."

Once I had gotten them all in bed I told my I was tired and went up to my room. I lay in bed fighting off tears that threatened to come. This was the first night in a long time that Fang's arms were not around me.

FPOV

Max had asked me to leave her alone so I did! If she was going to ignore me, I would ignore her! In school I barley spoke to her and during lunch I sat with Brinx. During dinner is all I might have said was 'pass that' or something but that was all. She ignored me to though and it hurt. I missed her and the nights were lonely. Iggy could tell I was down in the dumps and tried to help but I didn't need anyone besides Max. Couldn't she see she was making me miserable?

MPOV

Fang had been making me miserable for almost a week now! I hated and loved him at the same time. AHHHH!!! I needed him!! I just wasn't coping well. I couldn't take this much longer!!


	11. You, and Only You

FPOV

I couldn't stand it any longer. I couldn't go to sleep and I hadn't gotten much the past week. I was so used to sleeping with Max in my arms and I hadn't realized how much I needed that! I was going to have to do something if I ever wanted to sleep again!

MPOV

I turned over yet again, whishing that I had Fangs strong arms around me. I had barley gotten any sleep. Why couldn't Fang understand? Tears started forming at the edge of my eyes.

"Shh… Max, it's ok," Fang cooed while snaking his arms around my waist. With his thumb he gently wiped away the tears that had spilled over. I kissed him softly.

"I'm sooo sorry Max," he said.

"Its fine you came back."

"To stay," he added.

"Why'd you come back?"

"Couldn't sleep."

I chuckled softly.

"What?"

"Nothing I also couldn't sleep"

We kissed again, our mouths moving fast at the taste of reunion.

"I'm sorry I acted so stupid," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed.

I lightly punched him and he smiled. Then for the first tie in what felt like forever I fell asleep, happy.

FPOV

I looked down at my sleeping beauty. I would never upset her again. I stoked her cheek and she smiled in her sleep. I pulled her closer and closed my eyes.

MPOV

I woke up and snuggled colder to Fang who squeezed me tighter. He kissed my forehead and got up. I probably gave him the most pathetic look but I didn't care, why was he leaving me? He saw my look, sighed, and returned to sit on the bed.

"We still have school," he reminded me.

I growled. "No I'm sick."

"Oh, no your not" he chuckled. "I'll drag you there my self if I have to."

"Oh, and you'd have me go in my PJ's?"

"No I'd dress you." He laughed as he saw my expression.

"You wouldn't do that, would you?" I asked nervous knowing fully that he would.

"How much you want to bet?"

"FANG!!"

"Yes?" he replied innocently

"You're not dressing me! I am fully capable"

"Fine, be that way but you are getting dressed and then I'll drag you to school and besides you have nothing to be scared of you know I love you and only you."

"Love you too," I said

"Ok, then come to school with me. And besides, if you didn't who else would I have to talk to besides Brinx?"

He knew that would get me up and he was right.

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm coming now get out"

"Why?" he pouted.

"Fang?!" I asked incredulous. What was up with him?

"I'm going, I'm going. You know, one day you're going to have no excuses at all and you'll be begin me to undress you!" he advanced towards me.

"Fang, the children!!" I said around his lips.

"Its fine they're not up yet," he said forcing his tongue in my mouth.

Oh, yes I am, Angel thought to us.


	12. Chapter 12

FPOV

School for the first time was normal. I was able to smile more easily now that I had Max's hand in my own. I saw the happiness in her eyes as I sat down with her at lunch. The kids had made us a little breakfast party as Angel had told them we were together again. I hadn't realized how much our quarreling was affecting the kids. I was glad I had made amends with Max 'cause it was almost her birthday and I was planning on taking her out on a little date.

MPOV

"Nudge, are you done yet?!" I asked annoyed. I don't know why I had agreed to let her do my make-up but I had. They had all made me a little birthday party but now Fang was taking me out on what he called, a little date. I had no idea where he was taking me.

"Come on Max are you ready yet?"

"Yeah" I went down stairs.

"You look gorgeous, you should let them do your make-up more often" he said pulling me into a kiss.

"Now you ready"

"Yup can't wait, ahh Fang where're we going"

"You'll see"

We then took off and 15 minutes later landed by an AMC

"Movies?" I guessed. He smiled and then walked over to a tree, picked something, up and then shoved it in is pocket.

"What is this some type of scavenger hunt?" I said coming up beside him

"Yup now come on, we're gonna be late" he said taking my hand and unfurling his wings.

"Late for what?" he didn't answer

We flew for another 20 minutes until we got to downtown. We landed in a alley.

"Faaang," I said annoyed, I didn't like not knowing where I was going.

"Almost there" he grinned. We walked another 2 blocks until we stood before The Silano Theater.

"What?!" I asked confused.

"Yup," he said pulling out 2 tickets for RENT out of his pockets.

"Whaat?" I asked "No way. Oh, Fang thank you" I said giving him a hug.

How had he known I had wanted to see Rent so badly?

"You might have mentioned it a few times" he answered. Scary sometimes I thought he was a mind reader to the way he did that to me.

"Well let's go" we went in and took our seats. Oh my gosh Fang had gotten us mezzanine seats. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a certain someone. On no was I really seeing her. NO.

"It's ok Max" said Fang.

"I love you and only you" he kissed me on the lips and I kissed him back still nervous.


	13. Spoil Your Birthday?

BPOV

This was sooo cool! The hottest guy in Lakeside was here sitting just a few rows in front. But wait who was that sitting with him, she looked vaguely familiar. I hadn't known Nick had a girlfriend and wow she was hot! Oh well they're probably not serious I reassured myself. The I saw Nick whisper something into her ear and lean down to kiss her. This was too much! They were serious! She kissed him back OK time to intervene.

MPOV

"Hey Nick" came a musical voice. Brinx was coming over to us. Oh no not now especially not on my birthday.

"Hey" Fang replied

"who's this?"

"Oh this is Max, my girlfriend" he said smiling at me. I figured I could try and be sociable so I said "Hi"

BPOV

Oh now I remember seeing her. I had heard about Nicks family and the whole adopted thing. But it was kinda weird them going out together and living in the same house. I meant they were kinda family.

MPOV

"Aren't you guys like family?" she asked.

"Yeah, so" Fang replied.

"and ummm if you don't mind the play's about to start"

"Oh no problem, see ya in school" she waved and returned to her seat.

"See was that so bad?" he asked.

"No" I agreed"

"I wouldn't let anything spoil your birthday" I kissed him again right before my attention was pulled away by the play.


	14. Half Melted Ice Cream

FPOV

When the play was over, I felt Max's lips brush against my cheek as she whispered in my ear "thanks". I squeezed her hand which I had been holding the whole time.

"Come on we're not done yet" She looked at me surprised.

"just follow me" I said.

BPOV

Uhhhhhh…. Why did they always have to be kissing or holding hands. I mean Max was really hot and they probably had grown up with each other but I wanted Nick to myself.

MPOV

Fang had blindfolded me after much protest, but he had won.

"Ok, you can look now"

I opened my eyes we were in front of my favorite ice cream shop, The Freeze. It was way expensive.

"Faaang!"

"happy birthday, choose whatever you want"

We got an extra large ice cream Sunday to split.

"Fang this has been the best birthday ever, thankz soo much for everything. I had tonz of fun"

"Me to" he said kissing me. We stayed like that for a while but then remembered about the ice cream which was half melted. We finished it off and then went for a walk. We were about 7 blocks away from home when Fang said "lets go out flying" we did a 360 then snapped out our wings and flew into the night.

BPOV

I had come home in a bad mood, seeing Nick with Max had really pissed me off. I sat down by my computer when I saw Nick and Max pass by holding hands. I peered a little closer and then gasped. Did I really just see that! Max and Nick had just taken off into the night with wings ON their back. When I caught my breath I turned to my computer and looked up winged kids. I got a site. Fang's Blog.


	15. A Horrible Idea

FPOV

We landed in cave nearby. The flock had used this cave many times and had kept provisions in it just in case. I found matches and made a fire. Max sat in my lap and I started playing with her hair. She looked up at me eyes glistening against the firelight.

"I love you" she whispered.

"Right back atcha" I said before her mouth was on mine. Our kiss deepened, I shifted our positions so I was lying on top of her.

"you are sooo beautiful" she kissed me again.

"Lets just stay here" I half pleaded.

"No" she said toying with the buttons of my shirt.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea" she said while flicking a button open.

She smiled as she flicked open another button.

"No your right," I smiled "It would e a horrible idea" I said while refastening my buttons. I chuckled seeing her reaction.

"If you want to be like that fine" she said kissing me. We stayed like that till 2:45.

"Come on its getting late" I said "lets go back" I kissed her once more and then pit out the remainder of the fire.

MPOV

He gave me one more kiss

"There that makes 16 birthday kisses"

"I hadn't realized you were counting" we flew home and I fell right to sleep in Fangs arms.


	16. Impression

MPOV

I woke up and looked at the clock 10:00 oh right it was a Saturday no school. I got out of bed; Fang must have gotten up already to get dresses. I should probably do the same.

FPOV

I walked into Max's room. She was still her PJ's. I leaned against the door fame. Then remembering what Zack had said about me I asked "Max, how come you never told me I was hot?"

"Never thought you needed telling" she said while rummaging in her draws

"I mean I figured it out with you staring all the time" I sniggered. She blushed and rolled her eyes at me" smart you. Which one" she said holding up two shirts.

"why? Who you need to impress?

"No one Fang"

"Oh no, not even me?" she smiled.

"Do you need impressing?" she asked. I saw a look of fear cross her face as she saw what I intended to do.

"Fang no" she backed away as I pounced on her and landed on the bed with her squirming underneath me.

"A little more impressing couldn't hurt anyone" I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Oh and by the way, I like that one" I pointed to a sleeveless, low cut, light blue shirt. It was more open.

"Ok now go out"

"Why afraid of impressing me too much"

"Frankly yes" she chuckled and then she got serious "Out!"


	17. Controlling BigBoy Feelings

MPOV

Fang waltzed into my room.

"You look nice"

"Glad I could meet your standards"

"You always meet my standards" he said kissing the base of my neck. He was working his way up when I felt something crawl up my back and pull me tighter.

"Fang not now" I said he frowned. "Alright what do you want to do today?"

"Ummm… how bout the mall"

AFTER THE MALL

MPOV

"What a day! I don't think I could do that ever again"

"Wassa matter you don't like Nudge trying to get you to wear the color pink" Fang asked.

"And Angel chanting in my head and Gazzy mimicking Nudge and plus you and Ig rolling on the floor laughing! No I didn't like it"

"What it was funny"

"You could've spared me"

"It was funny and you know it" he said squeezing me tighter and plating a kiss in my hair.

I rolled my eyes "if you say so" Once again I felt something crawl up my back. I lay my head down in the crook of Fangs neck where I knew he liked it most.

"Fang not now either"

"Your going wish you never said that" he said and then gave me the most delicious kiss he had ever given me. We broke apart gasping for air.

"THAT WAS NOT FAIR" I shouted. He smiled and then turned his back towards me. I sat there pouting and then pulled off my shirt.

"There! Does this suit you?"

He turned around to look at me. "For now" he said smiling that wonderful smile. He kissed me.

"I think it's only fair if you do the same"

"I was just getting around to it" I stared I couldn't help it. He snickered "what you stared to" I objected.

"You bet I did"

He rolled on top of me and kissed me full on the lips then started making his way down my stomach and back. When he was done, I started kissing along his jaw.

"Next time, let's do this with out the bra" he whispered then returned to my side. I was shocked that he would say that and was quite for quite some time.

FPOV

I smiled knowing my remark had hit its target. I turned back around to smile at Max but not before a pillow came crashing down on my head.

"Next time keep your comment to yourself" Max scowled.

"You know you're awfully cute when you're annoyed at me" she hit me again with the pillow, hard. I spun around surprising Max, and pushing her under me. I pinned her between my legs and held her wrist above her head.

"Keep hitting me and we don't have to wait till next time, it might just be tonight that you sleep with out your bra"

She became stiff underneath me and her eyebrows were pulled together. She stuck her tongue out at me knowing that it would meet my nose as our faces were so close together. I licked her nose.

"right back atcha" she closed the distance between us with her lips and stared trailing her index finger up and down my bare stomach.

MPOV

"Max" he sighed "please stop"

"What this?" I walked two fingers up and down his stomach and kissed his nose.

"Yes, please stop"

"And if not?"

"Then I can't be help responsible for any actions I do that are caused by you being so seductive"

"Oh"

FPOV

She stopped then an evil grin spread across her face.

"Maaax." She kissed me and I kissed her back our kiss deepening. She then went ahead and grinded her hips against me.

"That's it!" I trapped her once more beneath me and slid my hands up her back and under her bra straps. I was teasing as I would never do that to her but as far as Max was concerned I would.

"No!!! FANG!!!! No!!!! I was joking I'm sorry! Please Fang no!" I grinned and kissed her.

"I wouldn't"

Once the panic was gone from her face she asked "Why are you acting like this?"

I could tell she was just curios.

"Well I never wanted you so badly"

"Never wanted me?"

"Not in that way, no."

"Oh why now?" she asked

"Well seeing you here beside me with your shirt off and you acting this way, well your kind of irresistible"

"Well then" she reached across me for her shirt but I grabbed her wrist.

"It's ok I'm a big boy and I have those big boy feelings under control"

MPOV

I lay against his side. I was still feeling somewhat mischievous and I wanted to test his control. I entwined my legs with his and placed my cheek on his shoulder and my arm across his stomach and chest. I felt his arm come across my back.

"Is this any better?" I asked kissing his neck.

"Nope" I inched myself away but he pulled me closer.

"But I like you right where you are" he said as kissed my forehead.

"Now get some sleep it's late"

"I think I will" I nuzzled his neck.

"Good night beautiful, I love you"

"I love you more" I responded. I started to doze off but not before I heard a faint

"Doubt it"


	18. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey fans, I know I hate it when people do this to me, but, no, this is not a chapter. I'm sorry, this is a goodbye letter. I will not be continuing to write any more but I'm glad that all of you liked what I wrote so far and I really did appreciate all the feedback, so again I'm sorry that I left you hanging, but I am writing no more

Love, Your Author, "Singer"


End file.
